miiwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tomodachi Life
Tomodachi Life (Japanese: '''Tomodachi Collection: New Life', Korean: Friend Gathering Apartment)'' is a life-simulation game for the 3DS and the second game in the Tomodachi series, following the Japan-exclusive Nintendo DS title, Tomodachi Collection. It stared Miis as the characters. Blurb Front Populate your very own island with the Mii characters of family friends and more. Look after them, nurture their friendships, and watch the unexpected unfold! Back Your Friends. Your Stories. Your Life. Get involved in the friendships, love and heartbreaks on your own tiny island, played out by the people closest to you! Make your family, friends and favourite celebs! Give your Mii characters unique voices and personalities! Watch over your islanders' lives as they... * need advice * make friends * sing & dance * fall in love * play games * have fights * raise kids You can also play with your islanders and give them things. Locations Mii Apartments Mii Apartments is the apartment building where the Miis live in. It can be upgraded by meeting a certain number of Miis and it changes the appearance of the building and amount of Miis that can live there. At the bottom of the building, there is an office, where the player can see information about the island. Roof In the Japanese version of the game, the roof is accessible. On the roof, you can find Miis playing and you can play Quirky Questions. In Western versions of the game, it is replaced by the Observation Deck. Food Mart Food Mart is a shop where the player can buy food for their Miis using money. The food available updates daily. Clothing Clothing is a shop where the player can buy clothing for their Miis using money. The clothing available updates daily. Hats Hats is a shop where the player can buy hats for their Miis using money. The hats available update daily. Interiors Interiors is a shop where the player can buy interiors for their Mii's apartments using money. The interiors available update daily. Pawn Shop The Pawn Shop is a shop where the player can sell treasures for money. Import Wear Import Wear is a shop where the player can buy clothing, imported from other islands via StreetPass or Nintendo via SpotPass. Amusement Park Amusement Park is an entertainment area for the Miis. Various Miis can be seen riding these aforementioned attractions or sitting around the park. Several events are held here, such as the Magic Show, Tomodachi Quest or the Night Market Beach The Beach is a breach where Miis hang out. The player can choose to play Judgement Bay. Café The café is a location where Miis hang out. Several events are held here such as Guys'/Gals' Hangout and Pity Party. Observation Deck / EU In the North American and European release of the game, there is a new building called the Observation Deck. At the observation deck, you can find Miis playing and you can play Quirky Questions. The observation deck replaced the roof, the equivalent in the Japanese version. Fountain The fountain is a hangout location for Miis and hosts four events, Donations, Morning Markets, Rap Battle and Word Chain. Park The park is a hangout location for Miis and hosts four events, Flying Disc, Afternoon Market, BBQ, and Photo Shoot. Mii News Mii News is the building that hosts the news show of the same name. Mii Homes Mii Homes is a landmass of houses, where married couples can live in. If a baby is born, the player can babysit them there. Campground The Campground is where travellers will stay when they arrive on the island, via StreetPass. Port The port is where import items come from, and where travellers go to leave the island, via StreetPass. Concert Hall The concert hall is a location where Miis can perform songs. The player can also organise Miis in groups. Compatibility Tester The compatibility tester is an area where you can test the chemistry between two Miis. Ranking Board The ranking board is an area that ranks Miis based on stats like, how much money was spent on them, or how popular they are. Photo Studio The photo studio is an area where you can take photo of Miis on certain backgrounds. These photo's can be saved to the 3DS's SD card. Plane / EU The plane is a vehicle that allows access to the Nintendo 3DS Image Share service.